1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device mounting socket that is used for mounting a BGA (Ball Grid Array) semiconductor device or a LGA (Land Grid Array) semiconductor device on a motherboard.
2. Description of the Related Art
A semiconductor device mounting socket is used to mount a BGA semiconductor device or a LGA semiconductor device on a motherboard in order to facilitate exchange of the semiconductor device when the semiconductor device breaks down. In this case, the semiconductor device mounting socket is fixed to the motherboard and the semiconductor device is detachably arranged on the semiconductor device socket.
It is noted that a semiconductor device mounting socket includes a frame-shaped bracket into which a semiconductor device is arranged and an anisotropic conductive sheet.
The semiconductor device mounting socket is fixed to the motherboard, and the anisotropic conductive sheet is arranged within the bracket so that the semiconductor device comes into contact with the anisotropic conductive sheet upon engaging the bracket. In this way, electrical connection is made between pads of the semiconductor device and pads of the motherboard via the anisotropic conductive sheet, and the semiconductor device is mounted on the motherboard.
In the case of using the semiconductor device mounting socket as is described above, the arrangement of the pads within a semiconductor device mounting region of the motherboard normally has to correspond to the pitch of the pads of the BGA semiconductor device or the LGA semiconductor device.
However, in recent years and continuing, the pitch of the pads of the BGA semiconductor device and the LGA semiconductor device is decreasing to about 0.5 mm. In turn, the pitch of the pads arranged on the motherboard has to be narrowed as well. When the pitch of the pads on the motherboard is narrowed, the number of layers making up the motherboard has to be increased, and as a result, the cost for manufacturing the motherboard is increased.